


An Apology and a Warning

by nuttersincorporated



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I felt guilty and sad, So now I still feel bad but I think there are things Kris should know, Then remembered that we were told directly that we didn’t have a choice, When I realised they were ripping out my soul because they didn’t want me puppeting them around, When Kris ripped out there own soul I was shocked and worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttersincorporated/pseuds/nuttersincorporated
Summary: Assuming the soul that Kris rips out and puts in the cage is the soul of the player; this is what I wish I could tell them.





	An Apology and a Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by this comic on Tumblr http://insertdisc5.tumblr.com/post/179706231595

We walked the Darkness together or rather, you walked and I told you where to take us. Did you think I wanted this? Well, yes. In a way, I did. I wanted to be a part of your world. I wanted to explore and make friends. I wanted to be the best person that I could so that we could make the lives of everyone we met just a little bit better.

However, I  _never_  wanted to take you over and bend me to your will. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I am truly sorry for making you do things against your will.

This is not an excuse. I’m not asking you to forgive me. However, there are things I think you should know so please listen and I’ll tell you how I ended up in your body, against my will as well as yours.

I was asked to take a survey. Just take a survey. How could I have known it would end like this? When I filled out the survey, it asked me to create an empty vessel and that’s just what I did. I created a body for myself so that I could enter your world without hurting anyone. That body was taken from me and destroyed. I was then put into your body against my will. I wasn’t given a choice.

You? You couldn’t or wouldn’t move most of the time, unless I told you what to do. I did the best I could for the both of us. I tried to be your friend and partner, not the person who supressed your will.

Just because I told you what to do, that doesn’t mean I could make you do anything I wanted. I wasn’t given the option to ask for help or tell anyone what was happening.

Do you think I wanted this? What was I supposed to do? What would you have done? If I hadn’t told you to move, we would still be standing in your bedroom where you got out of bed in the morning.

I did the best I could. What else  _could_  I have done? I’m asking honestly.

We explored the Darkness together. We made friends. Don’t pretend that they are my friends not yours because I told you what to do. You stepped in front of Susie to protect her and I didn’t need to ask you to do that.

Are you just stubborn? You could move without me if you wanted to, at least some of the time but mostly you didn’t. Why?

You hate me for making you a stranger in your own body and I honestly can’t blame you. However,  _someone put me in your body against both our wills_. I made the best of the situation that I could. Yes, I had fun along the way. It was enjoyable making new friends and talking to old ones but I still didn’t choose this.

I am not your enemy. I want you to be happy. Hate me if you must but I am not the one who did this to us.

I won’t ask you to let me out of this cage. I doubt you’d trust me enough for that but I will ask you to do one thing; please, look for the one behind this. Stop them if you can, with or without my help. If you don’t, they might do this again.

Good luck, Kris.


End file.
